Convocar al Miedo
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Su padre le hubiera dicho que no dejara que su alma y su sangre se pudrieran como una manzana. Su padre le hubiera dicho que se alejara de la otra manzana putrefacta, como Alucard.


**Convocar**** al Miedo**

En repetidas ocasiones le había ofrecido su sangre, ser parte del mundo de las tinieblas y convertirse en un ser de oscuridad.

Ella siempre se negaba con firmeza, aunque, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Sir Integra tuviera el gusanito de la tentación empujándola un poco más cada vez que veía a Alucard.

_**La manzana se pudre. Se llena de gusanos.**_

Eso es lo que le hubiera dicho su padre si hubiese vivido más tiempo, y en ese mismo lapso, ella hubiera conocido a Alucard. Su padre le hubiera dicho que no dejara que su sangre se pudriera con gusanos como una manzana se pudre junto a otra en la misma canasta muerta.

Era apenas la una de la mañana y ya deseaba levantarse de esa silla y salir corriendo como desquiciada a su habitación y dormir por dos días enteros, y otro mas solo por antojo… y eso que aun le faltaba ver con detenimiento el porque los miembros de la Mesa Redonda habían convocado una reunión que se realizaría dentro de tres días. El tema realmente le incomodaba.

Hizo una mueca de molestia y se quito los lentes suspirando. Se tallo las sienes con fuerza tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que recién comenzaba a padecer y tomo uno de sus cigarros, que prendió al llevarlo a su boca.

Walter le hubiera dicho que una aspirina o dos serian más eficaces contra esa molestia que ese pequeño tuvo cancerigeno, pero tenia sueño y el analgésico solo avivaría mas sus ganas de dormir.

-¿Se siente cansada esta noche, mi ama?- una voz espectral traspaso la pared sin permiso de nadie, rodeándose de las sombras del lugar, convirtiéndose en un intruso dentro de la habitación.

_**Una sombra que puede nacer dentro de otra sombra.**_

Integra acostumbrada ya a las sorpresivas apariciones del vampiro lo dejo en libertad de entrar a su lugar de trabajo. Aun así, Alucard hubiera entrado aunque no le dieran permiso, e Integra, ignorándolo, volvió a absorber una bocanada de humo del cigarro.

-Parece que la edad comienza a pesar- dijo el vampiro con una mezcla de burla, sarcasmo y malicia, mirando con sus rojizos ojos a su ama.

-Solo tengo veintitrés años, Alucard. Así que deja de decir estupideces- contesto tajante la rubia. Alucard rió en lo bajo ante la respuesta. Sir Integra no era una mujer a la que le gustara mostrar su feminidad. Eso era más que obvio en los trajes verde oscuro que siempre usaba y en su actitud dura y fuerte, incluso más fuerte que la de un verdadero hombre, pero sí había algo en lo que se parecía infinitamente a una mujer, era que le molestaba de sobremanera que le recordaran su edad.

Eso tenia fundamento, puesto que Alucard, intruso en los pensamientos de la joven líder, sabía que ella sentía que se le escapaba el tiempo y que no duraría para siempre como humana, y aun tenia que engendrar un heredero para que dirigiera la organización cuando ella no estuviera, pero aun le molestaba mas el hecho de que tendría que casarse con algún hombre cualquiera para poder llevar a cabo esa meta, aunque ella no tuviera el mas mínimo deseo de ser esposa y mucho menos madre. No tenia madera para ello, pensaba de vez en cuando Integra.

-Los veintitrés años es una edad optima para ser madre- dijo Alucard con descaro –Pero si usted quisiera, no tendría que pasar por eso si decidiera manejar la organización Hellsing para siempre- añadió con astucia.

_Para siempre_ eran dos palabras siempre presentes en la larga vida de un vampiro, y _para siempre, _era una frase demasiado larga para ella, al menos por ahora.

Integra golpeo ligeramente el escritorio, suprimiendo sus deseos de darle un puñetazo al vampiro en plena cara, a ver si así podía romperle la nariz y hacer que se callara por cinco segundos.

-Lárgate Alucard, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y solo estas distrayéndome- dijo con frialdad mientras aplastaba la mitad del cigarrillo sobre un cenicero.

-¿Trabajo?- pregunto Alucard a sabiendas de los motivos de la reunión que habían convocado los demás miembros de la Mesa Redonda.

-La reunión se llevara a cabo para hablar sobre asuntos un poco más… personales. La presionaran para casarse y engendrar un hijo si no quiere que se cambie de poder y tenga que ceder Hellsing al Estado cuando usted muera…- dijo Alucard leyendo brevemente los pensamientos de Integra –Su único "trabajo" por el cual sigue despierta es porque no deja de pensar en ello y maldecir a esos hombres- aseguro sonriendo.

Integra se digno a mirarlo con furia. ¿Cómo había olvidado que ese vampiro podía meterse en la mente de cualquiera y dejar que sus pensamientos corrieran libremente dentro de su cabeza en su presencia?

-¡Jamás voy a ceder Hellsing al Estado! Son unos incompetentes- maldijo Sir Integra por lo bajo, sin poder imaginar a la organización de su familia hecho un fiasco por los miembros de la Mesa Redonda después de su muerte.

-Y esos imbeciles… creen que no puedo conseguir marido por mi propia cuenta y ahora quieren tratarme como una quinceañera a la cual tiene que buscarle novio- dijo irritada prendiendo otro cigarrillo, después de darse cuenta de que el último lo había dejado hecho una colilla inservible en el cenicero.

_Era extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta._

-En realidad no puede hacerlo- contesto Alucard ante la crítica de su ama.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto fastidiada ante el indiscreto comentario de su sirviente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tal cosa? Si podía manejar perfectamente una organización de ese tamaño el conseguir marido era cosa de niños, y mas aun poseyendo tanto dinero y poder, y habiendo en el mundo tantos hombres asquerosos y codiciosos como los que plagaban la ciudad de Londres.

-No se ofenda- dijo Alucard improvisando –Si me refiero a que usted no puede conseguir marido es porque simplemente no quiere-

Eso era otro aspecto en el cual, Integra no podía evitar ocultar su instinto como mujer. Para cualquier mujer era una ofensa el que alguien le dijera que no era capaz de conseguir una pareja. Era como decirle que era una mujer fea o que carecía de la capacidad de atraer un hombre, aunque Integra negara a todos y a si misma que de vez en cuando le importaban esos aspectos que ella consideraba antes los ojos del mundo triviales y vanos. Pero aun era una chiquilla que entraba a los veinte años.

El rostro de Integra había adquirido un color ligeramente rojizo con el coraje que la estaba haciendo pasar Alucard, pero había disminuido de pronto después de la disculpa del vampiro. No le gustaba que tratara de golpear su ego en ningún punto, y eso incluía esos "triviales y vanos aspectos femeninos". No importaba si tenía veinte años u ochenta años.

Siguió mirando a Alucard, cuando de pronto sintió una punzada en el centro de la frente y se dio cuenta de que lo veía borroso. Se había quitado los lentes minutos antes y por eso no veía. Suspiro un poco y los tomo posicionándolos en su cara.

¿Por qué estaba olvidando cosas tan simples, y casualmente, frente al vampiro? ¿Será que aun, después de diez años, aun había un dejo de nerviosismo ante su presencia?

Era una tontería. Pensó Integra descartando las posibilidades.

-¿Aun se pone nerviosa con mi presencia?- pregunto el vampiro habiendo leído unos segundos antes las intrusas preguntas que habían asaltado la cabeza de ella, tan intrusas como ese maldito chupa sangre y sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-No pienso responder a eso- fue la escueta respuesta de Integra, que había desviado la mirada. Odiaba que el maldito diera en el blanco.

-Me pregunto…- dijo el, atrayendo la atención de su ama nuevamente -… ¿Qué es lo que la pone mas nerviosa y asustada, mi ama? ¿El hecho de tener que sacrificar su cuerpo virgen a un hombre que seguramente aborrecerá? ¿O el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta, convertirse en vampiro y ser yo ese hombre?- argumento con extrema malicia y perversión, no sin dejar atrás su claro tono maquiavélico que solo alguien como el podía tener.

No era ningún secreto el hecho de que Alucard deseara de forma… impúdica a Sir Integra, al igual que no era un secreto el hecho de que Integra deseara formar parte del oscuro mundo de Alucard… solo de vez en cuando, por mucho que apreciara su humanidad.

Pero era eso, secretos, y los secretos se tenían que mantener guardados y solo podían estar a la luz pálida de la cabeza de sus dueños, sin que nadie se atreviera a tratar de adivinarlos o leerlos como acostumbraba Alucard.

Resonó en toda la habitación. Alucard solo sintió un muy, pero muy ligero ardor en su mejilla, no mas dolor que el que sentía Integra en su mano derecha después de tremenda bofetada que le había plantado al vampiro.

A Alucard le gustaba eso, o más bien, le encantaba ver como la dura líder podía de vez en cuando podía perder los estribos de forma tan fémina. Solo una mujer podía recurrir a las cachetadas cuando un hombre se atrevía a ofender de alguna forma su dignidad. Solo las mujeres hacían eso, y con ese pensamiento soltó la carcajada.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma maldito bastardo!- vocifero con furia ignorando el ardor de su mano -¿¡Y de que te ríes imbecil!?- agrego ante la desesperación de ver que el vampiro nunca reaccionaba ante sus insultos y sus crudas respuestas.

Nada le afectaba. El desgraciado tenía nervios de acero y por más insultos, regaños y mil maldiciones que le gritara el bastardo seguía mofándose y tentándola a una propuesta que seguramente hacia que su padre se revolcara en su tumba.

Nunca debió haberle dicho que si en algún tiempo. Desde esa noche no la dejaba en paz, puesto que, con una sola vez que cayera en su juego, él sabia que era mucho más fácil que cayera por segunda vez, pero se tenía que mantener firme.

-Le recomiendo que no se altere- aconsejo Alucard llevando una mano a la mejilla golpeada, fingiendo dolor –Eso puede alterar la velocidad de envejecimiento y aumentar su jaqueca- dijo citando conocidos estudios médicos sobre la ira en los seres humanos.

* * *

_Hacia no mucho, exactamente dos semanas que se __cumplían esa noche, Integra, vuelta loca por cinco minutos y perdida en sus actuales problemas privados que aun seguían vigentes, había ido casi corriendo a la habitación del vampiro, con un cigarro en mano, como si eso pudiera devolverla a la razón y a sus principios, pero había sido inútil._

_Irrumpió__ en la habitación de Alucard casi con desesperación, pero en cuanto lo vio, parado en medio de ella como si la hubiese estado esperando, se había calmado como por arte de magia. Sabia que incluso en momentos como ese tenia que, al menos, fingir compostura. _

_-¿Al fin te has decidido?- pregunto el vampiro con voz ronca, haciendo resonar sus palabras entre las paredes de piedra. -Debe ser difícil ser un humano- agrego volviendo su cuerpo para verla –Hace mucho que no recuerdo lo que es eso- dijo mirándola lascivamente detrás de sus lentes de vidrio anaranjado. _

_-¿Puedes hacerlo?- pregunto ella, soltando una bocanada de humo que viajo gris por el aire a muerte del lugar._

_-Tal como lo hice con la chica policía- dijo, absteniéndose de decir el verdadero nombre de su aprendiz. Sabia que a Integra no le agradaba mucho, y aunque ella se excusara diciendo que era porque ella era muy infantil e insegura con su nueva forma de vampiresa, Alucard sabia que en realidad era porque su ama estaba celosa de su hermosa aprendiza, y la rivalidad entre mujeres, fueran humanas o no, seguía viva dentro de cada instinto de restos humanos, como animales salvajes no evolucionados aun._

_Integra resoplo, tomando conciencia de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, y camino hacia el enorme trono en el cual siempre se sentaba su sirviente. Restos de un gran imperio y poder que había poseído cuando era apodado como "Vlad El Empalador", o algo mas fácil "El demonio Drácula". Ahora no era más que un sirviente al servicio de la Organización Hellsing que se tomaba la libertad de usar como nombre su apellido al revés._

_Alucard tomo de la mesita una copa de cristal, originalmente usada para vino, y no para sangre de vampiro. Dentro estaba su propia sangre, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento en que la rubia se derrumbara y corriera a el._

_-La decisión es suya… mi ama- dijo Alucard, estrujando la copa, haciéndola que se rompiera en su mano y que la sangre cayera a gotas al oscuro piso de piedra, como si fuera un adelanto grafico de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. _

_Integra sonrió, increíblemente, con la misma malicia que el vampiro, manteniendo el cigarro en sus labios, esperando que el rollo de tabaco la hiciera volver a la razón en cualquier momento antes de que cometiera el peor error de su vida._

_-¿Qué estas esperando? Hazlo- ordeno ella tirando el cigarro al piso. Por lo visto no le surtiría efecto y ya no tenia caso resistirse. _

_Alucard llenó__ su sonrisa de lujuria y perversión ante el exquisito sabor de la sangre de Integra que estaba a punto de probar después de diez años esperando por ella. _

_Se acerco como una fiera a su presa, la cual espera pacientemente su llegada. Inclino su cuerpo para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de su ama y con sus manos rompió frenéticamente el corbatín que escondía el largo cuello de la rubia y arrojo al suelo la cruz que siempre portaba, para después romper el saco de su vestimenta, dejando el cuello expuesto en toda su totalidad, y la tomo de los hombros, como queriendo evitar que escapara ahora que la tenia en sus garras. _

_-Si lo deseas… puedo hacerte el amor mientras bebo tu sangre- dijo con sensualidad, sacando su larga lengua que lamió el cuello de Integra, sintiendo con ansia como la yugular atrapada debajo de la piel latía rápidamente, rebosante de sangre. _

_Integra en lo bajo dejo escapar un suspiro al frió contacto de la lengua de Alucard con su piel, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía rítmicamente presa de su respiración, chocando con el pecho del vampiro que se regocijaba con el suave contacto. _

_-Lo deseas…- aseguro mirando con sus rojizas orbes siniestras las pupilas de azul profundo de, la que ahora consideraba, su amante –Puedo oler las feromonas de tu cuerpo- dijo mientras que, con una de sus rodillas, obligaba a las piernas de su ama abrirse al tiempo que pegaba su pierna a la entrepierna de ella. _

_Integra gimió al contacto sin poder evitarlo, y justo en ese momento, Alucard soltó uno de sus hombros y llevo su mano a su cabello, halándolo fuertemente presa de la ansiedad, dejando el largo de su cuello a su completa merced._

_Abrió__ su boca, dejando ver un par de caninos enormes y afilados con los cuales perforaría su piel, y justo después de eso, antes de que Integra pueda terminar de analizarlo, Alucard clavo sin delicadeza alguna el par de colmillos que atravesaron la piel con extrema facilidad, taladrando también su yugular._

_Gimió__ fuertemente. El agudo dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, contrarrestando con el tacto que Alucard llevaba a cabo en su entrepierna, que segundos antes había sido sustituido por su mano, y volvió a gemir con fuerza cuando sintió el frenético ritmo de la mano de Alucard sobre su sexo escondido debajo de sus ropas. _

_-Alu… card…- susurro, con el choque de sensaciones. El prohibido placer del dolor. Además de que le estaba chupando la sangre, el muy desgraciado prácticamente estaba abusando de ella… y solo un vampiro como el era capaz de juntar dos cosas tan impactantes y volverlas placenteras a su presa._

_-No… Alucard… basta- rogó respirando entrecortadamente, enredando una de sus manos en el cabello del vampiro, tratando de quitárselo de encima, aunque su cuerpo hiciera lo contrario. _

_Ay, no… No… pensó Integra. Alucard se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, en todos los sentidos, mientras sentía como su sangre era succionada con fuerza por la boca del vampiro, que ahora se encontraba lamiendo los orificios abiertos de su cuello, y si no lo detenía pronto, probablemente el la engatusaría de una u otra forma y terminaría tirándosela. _

_Seguía prendado a ella, bebiendo su vital liquido… y no veía la hora para que se detuviera antes de terminar de matarla._

_-¡Ya basta Alucard! ¡Vas a matarme!- grito con fuerza la joven, jalando el cabello del vampiro obligándolo a separar su boca de su cuello lastimado. _

_Lo miro mientras jadeaba, aun con los restos vivos de esas sensaciones, ambas nuevas para ella. Alucard la miro a los ojos, con sus pupilas llenas de lujuria y ansia._

_Su padre de seguro se estaba revolcando en su tumbar, gritándole que era una vergüenza para la familia Hellsing._

_Con ese pensamiento miro la sonrisa del vampiro, roja, y sus labios escurrían su sangre… su propia sangre. De verdad lo estaba haciendo, no era ningún mal sueño, de verdad estaba sucediendo._

_-Tranquila…- dijo él, pronunciando las palabras como una serpiente que trata de seducir a su presa para después devorarla –Solo relájate- y después de lo dicho, se acerco nuevamente al cuello de su ama y sacando su larga lengua lamió los restos de sangre que aun brotaran por gotas de los orificios. Integra dejo que su cabeza se recargara en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba mareada y escuchaba dentro de su cabeza un silbido molesto que aumentaba de fuerza. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. Eso era lo que se sentía cuando te chupaban la sangre, tal como lo había hecho con anterioridad la perra que se apareció en la mansión Hellsing con su magia negra y que se había hecho llamar Laura y que además, se había hecho pasar por una hermana inexistente._

_Los vampiros le daban asco y lastima… y ahora ella seria uno de ellos, pensó con una mezcla de nostalgia; una, por saber que no volvería a ver a la luz del día, y otra, porque no podría regresar._

_-Tu sangre es exquisita- dijo Alucard mientras que con sus dos manos tomaba el rostro de Integra y pasaba la lengua por los labios de ella._

_Probablemente la sangre de su ama era la __más deliciosa que había probado, quizás mas sublime que la de aquella mujer que había muerto hace tanto tiempo y que había amado con tanta locura, y de la cual, cruelmente, lo habían separado._

_Ahora quería disfrutar de la mujer que tenia frente a ella, ahora bajo su poder._

_Alucard se separo de ella, y dejo caer al suelo la enorme gabardina roja junto con la corbata del mismo tono. Después, se desabrocho el saco de su traje y la camisa debajo de ella, dejando expuesto su varonil pecho frente a Integra._

_-Ahora tienes que beber mi sangre- dijo mientras se hacia un corte profundo en la piel. La sangre broto de inmediato y escurrió a lo largo de su abdomen. Integra miro un momento la oscura sangre que emergía de entre la pálida piel, esperando ser succionada por su boca, y como si esta la hubiera llamado, acerco su rostro al pecho de Alucard y lamió la sangre con timidez, probando por primera vez ese liquido de sabor metalico, como a oxido. Sus papilas gustativas reaccionaron, extrañamente bien, al nuevo gusto a sangre.  
_

_El vampiro enredó sus dedos en el largísimo cabello de su ama, mirando desde arriba la boca y la lengua de ella que iba y venia lamiendo su sangre. Pudo haber cortado las venas de una de sus muñecas, tal como lo había hecho con Seras Victoria al hacerla beber su sangre, pero todo era un truco para despistar a Integra. Le excitaba la escena de ver a su ama lamiendo su pecho… sin embargo… Integra no estaba tragando la sangre… lo sentía con la propia sangre de ella dentro de su cuerpo._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

_¿Cómo demonios se le __ocurría dejarse llevar por los encantos de un maldito chupa sangre como Alucard?_

_¿Cómo pudo dejarse caer en ese abismo, junto a el? ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a faltar a su honor y su orgullo como Hellsing, a __sus principios? Los principios que su padre le había inculcado con tanto ahínco._

_¿Cómo es que estaba dejando abajo todas las responsabilidades con Hellsing, la Reina__, la Iglesia e Inglaterra, por unas gotas de sangre podrida y muerta a cambio de la suya? _

_¿Cómo permitía que un vampiro bebiera la honorable sangre de la familia Hellsing?_

_-¡No!- grito Integra, separándose de Alucard y escupiendo la sangre -¡No puedo hacerlo!- exclamo jadeante, esperando no haber dejado que ningún resto de sangre atravesara su garganta. _

_Alucard sintió su sangre hervir. No pudo haber más incredulidad en su rostro como en ese momento. ¡La tenia tan cerca! ¡Solo tenia que beber un poco de su sangre! ¡Solo un poco! _

_Maldijo como nunca a Arthur, el padre de Integra, maldijo a Hellsing, a la Reina, la Iglesia y a Inglaterra. Ellos tenían la culpa de que Integra tuviera tantas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza, y nuevamente, como hacia cien años, con crueldad, todo el mundo se ponía en su contra para separarlo de ella… pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo._

_-¡Hazlo Integra!- vocifero Alucard, acorralándola contra el respaldo de la silla -¡Eras tu la que quería convertirse en vampiro! ¡Nadie te obligo a nada y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás! ¡Hazlo!- grito tomando sus hombros con fuerza. _

_-¡Suéltame Alucard!- exclamo ella, tratando de librarse de su agarre -¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo ordeno!- grito tratando así de hacer recordar al vampiro que ella era el ama y no la sumisa. _

_-¡Suéltala Alucard!- exigió Walter, que había llegado atraído por los gritos que provenían de la habitación del vampiro. Sabia que los gritos eran del mismo y de Sir Integra, y no pudo haberse equivocado con sus suposiciones cuando salio de su alcoba corriendo hacia ahí, encontrándose la escena que tenia frente a el._

–_Te deje estar junto a Integra porque __pensé que tenias el mínimo de decencia, pero veo que me equivoque- vocifero enérgico, cuando de pronto, el vampiro se volteo hacia el, con el pecho ensangrentado al igual que su boca, y dejando así ver a Integra, con el cuello y el pecho parcialmente descubierto y escurrido de sangre, al igual que sus labios._

_-Dios mío…- susurro Walter abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, suponiendo lo que acaba de pasar –No puede ser… ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Sir Integra?- pregunto sin poder creerlo aun._

_-No ha pasado nada Walter- afirmo con altivez levantándose de la silla, sin importar el estado en el que se encontraba –Deja de hacer preguntas y ve a preparar una maldita transfusión de sangre- ordeno._

_-Si, Sir Integra- dijo aun sin entender si estaba tratando con la antigua Integra o con una nueva Vampiresa, mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba, dejándolos solos._

_Un sepulcral silencio reinó__ de pronto en el lugar, y aunque estaba horriblemente mareada, sabia que aun conservaba su estado humano, aunque hubiera perdido tanta sangre y necesitara urgentemente una transfusión, lo cual la hacia sentir que se había convertido en parte, en una Nosferatu. _

_-Y tú,__ maldito bastardo…- dijo volteándose hacia Alucard con la mirada llena de ira –Será mejor que olvides lo que sucedió, si no quieres regresar a ese calabozo y quedarte encerrado ahí por el resto de tus días- el amenazado sonrió mañosamente, mostrando sus colmillos aun rojos con su sangre, recordándole lo que acaba de pasar sin importar el ultimátum._

_Integra dejo escapar un gesto __incrédulo, pero trato de ignorarlo y le dio la espalda, mientras se retiraba._

_-Esto jamás paso- dijo con frialdad, mirándolo una vez más._

_

* * *

_-Usted podría evitarse todo el tormento de envejecer si accediera a mi oferta… una vez más. ¿Se imagina la cara de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda cuando la vean llegar con sus nuevos colmillos de vampiresa?- dijo Alucard con atrevimiento, relamiéndose los caninos frente a la vista de Integra. Esta, instintivamente se llevo la mano al lugar donde había sido mordida por el. Hace una semana que las heridas habían cerrado por completo y solo quedaba una pequeñísima cicatriz que desaparecería por completo en poco tiempo, pero de pronto sintió como si las dos diminutas heridas se hubiese abierto esperando por la boca del Nosferatu.

-Te dije… no, te ordene que lo olvidaras- contesto.

-Es difícil olvidar ver como la Gran Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing corre hacia un vampiro llena de desesperación y deseo- se excuso con tremendo sarcasmo, mientras esta con los nervios de punta abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio con prisa sacando una pistola.

-Me volví loca por cinco minutos- dijo apuntándolo, con una sonrisa en el rostro con tan solo imaginar reventarle los sesos –No volverá a pasar- afirmo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Dispárame si quieres- ofreció el vampiro, sonriendo como si le estuviera dando permiso –Sabes que no me harán daño-

-Si no te necesitara te hubiera dejado morir de hambre hace mucho tiempo- contesto con el dedo firmemente puesto sobre el gatillo y la puntería entre ceja y ceja.

-¿Y porque me necesita mi querida ama?... ¿Acaso se ha enamorado de mi?- y comenzó a reír como un enfermo mientras desaparecía entre las sombras, justo una milésima de segundo antes de que Integra vaciara el cargador de la pistola contra la sombra de Alucard.

-¡Maldito bastardo como te atreves…!- grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones llenando la habitación del eco de los disparos y de sus insultos.

Respirando entrecortadamente, arrojo la pistola al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras golpeaba el escritorio con ambas manos.

Unos ojos carmesí brillaron en medio de la sombra de la pared, mirando fijamente a Integra. -Te estaré esperando…- anuncio la voz de ultratumba de Alucard.

Integra gruño furiosa, y aventó al suelo los papeles sobre su escritorio, para después dejarse caer sobre su silla y prender un cigarro.

-_Mas vale que ahora si me haga efecto…-_ rogó mirando el cigarro entre sus dedos enguantados.

* * *

-Así que ahora si te has decidido- dijo Alucard siniestramente, volteando hacia la entrada, con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro y mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Ahora si- contesto Integra, mirándolo con la misma fiereza con la que el la miraba mientras se acercaba a ella, para terminar lo que habían comenzado.

_Tenía razón. Una vez que pones un pie en un mundo de tinieblas como el de Alucard, no hay vuelta atrás._

_No hay forma de regresar aunque veas detrás de ti la puerta de la salida abierta._

_Él estará ahí, asegurándose de que no escapes._

_

* * *

_**Bueno, este e****s mi primer fic de Hellsing. Conozco el fandom y realmente es muy pero MUY diferente el anime del manga (que por cierto tremendas sorpresas que me lleve con el manga. Termine llorando con el final) pero bueno eso no viene al caso, pero espero que los personajes no hayan quedado muy OOC y a mi parecer en este fic queda mas parecido al anime. También me preocupe mucho con eso al escribir las partes donde Alucard se muestra "indecente" con Integra, aunque estuve leyendo algunos fics de Hellsing y veo que en todos ellos ponen situaciones así y mucho mas explicitas… aunque no recuerdo que en el anime o el manga haya salido que Alucard le "trajera ganas" a Integra. Pero bueno, aun así a los dos se les nota a los dos que se gustan y toda la cosa. **

**De todos modos espero que no me haya quedado muy vulgar el fic, y soy de las que aceptan críticas constructivas, así que siéntanse en libertad de decirme lo que realmente piensan en sus reviews, solo absténganse de insultar. **

**Pero creo y****a hable bastante así que me retiro y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
